Destino
by Liam Walker
Summary: El amor de Yuu Yanase siempre ha sido Yoshino Chiaki, pero alguien llegó a su vida hace un tiempo, el cual jamas había notado antes con esos ojos. Mal Sumary, I Know.


Una tarde cualquiera, Yanase Yuu ayudaba al famoso mangaka de Manga Shounen Ijuuin Kyou, cuando una conversación apareció de la nada entre ellos, cosa que en cierto modo les colocó nerviosos de forma notoria.

-¿Cuál es la relación que tienes con Yoshikawa? Escuché que tal vez te harías asistente personal de ella, a mi me rechazaste muchas veces, por lo que supuse que tienes algo con esa persona.- El castaño giró, observándole de reojo un momento, era cierto que nadie sabía el hecho de que Yoshikawa era Chiaki, pero no sabía realmente como responderle al mayor, por lo que simplemente bajó su mirar.

-No somos nada, es sólo que… Yoshikawa me necesita más que… No sé, tú.- Contestó sin más, desviando su mirar hacia el dibujo que enmarcaba de forma tranquila, era el último del día y por alguna razón no deseaba terminarlo, en el fondo de sí no quería salir de aquel lugar, pues sabía que Chiaki podría estar con Tori en casa y no los quería ver juntos.

-Oh, entonces es en serio el rumor que corre por Marukawa, que Yoshiyuki está saliendo con Yoshikawa, debe ser una muchacha bastante atractiva para que el editor más serio del departamento esmeralda se fijara en ella, según sé, tiene gustos selectivos.- Susurró, terminando el último dibujo, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente luego del comentario del mangaka, Yuu detuvo su trabajo, dejando los implementos a un lado. En realidad la conversación se volvió totalmente desagradable al escuchar a Tori junto a Chiaki en la conversación, pero sentía miedo de mencionarle aquello al de cabellos negros.

-Quisiera que… Me apreciaras tanto como a Yoshikawa…- Susurró Kyou cerca del castaño, mirándole luego a los ojos de forma fija. Las mejillas del ayudante se tornaron de un carmín brillante, es que le era imposible quererle de la misma forma que a Chiaki, él sólo lo amaba a él y a nadie más.

-¿Q-que hay entre tu con Misaki?... ¿No dijiste que lo amabas tanto?...- Respondió con nervios, ahora el golpe había sido totalmente certero para que Ijuuin se alejara del menor, soltando un largo suspiro, sonriendo de forma melancólica.

-Eso definitivamente ya es historia, él ama a Usami aunque no lo admita abiertamente, prefiero no entrometerme en ello, si lo amo, quiero que sea feliz y si es con él… Que sea así, sé que jamás sonreirá para mí como lo hace con él, yo… No es que me haya rendido ni nada, tu sabes, si amas algo, déjalo ir.- La respuesta de aquel mangaka hizo que Yuu pensara las cosas un poco más claras de lo normal. Desvió su mirar, levantándose de donde estaba para caminar hacia la salida con sus cosas, iba a retirarse por ese día.

-Avíseme si me necesita la próxima vez, o cuando vaya a pagarme.- Dicho aquello salió del lugar, dejando al melancólico artista, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, ya pronto llamaría otra vez al castaño para seguir hablando de sus relaciones, o… Lo que fuera que sucedía.

* * *

Al mes siguiente, el mangaka llamó nuevamente al castaño para que le ayudara, aunque esta vez no era tanta urgencia, sólo quería verle y que ambos hablaran. Llegó el día del encuentro y Yuu se le notaba de un ánimo diferente al normal, se sentó frente al mayor y se le quedó observando con una tranquila sonrisa.

-… ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó extrañado, pues el muchacho jamás le sonreía a él, tal vez algo le había sucedido que era de su agrado o tal vez sólo simulaba sonreír o… Se confundió un momento, mirándole a los ojos con su mirada preocupada, aunque también podría ser sólo porque él se sentía deprimido, esta vez no por su manga, si no porque se comenzaba a sentir más solo que otras veces.

-He pensado y… Tal vez tengas razón, debería dejar ir a quien amo, para que sea feliz con la persona que ama y yo debería buscar a esa persona que me ama…- Susurró, Ijuuin había dado en el clavo, él amaba a Yoshikawa, era tan obvio aquello. Aunque ahora un profundo vacío sintió al pensar que tal vez a Yanase le gustaban sólo las muchachas. Suspiró un poco, removiéndose un tanto incómodo en su lugar.

Todo pasó tan rápido, pues en sólo unos segundos el castaño besaba la mejilla contraria, provocando que el moreno enrojeciera de golpe, aquello no se lo esperaba, o tal vez si, otra vez estaba confundido, pero ese vacío se llenó completamente de forma abrupta con ese dulce beso entregado por su ayudante.

-No puedo ser tu asistente personal, pero puedo hacer el intento de estar más tiempo contigo, ya sea en el trabajo o fuera de él… Supongo que… Eso te gustaría mucho, ¿no?- Aquello había sido totalmente suficiente para volver la alegría en el rostro del mangaka. Suspiró un poco, tomando las mejillas del de ojos rojos, depositando un suave y cálido beso en sus labios.

-Es totalmente perfecto… Como tú.- Sonrió de forma tranquila, volviendo a depositar otro beso, luego otro y varios más.

Quizás el destino les estaba jugando algo a favor, pero el tiempo diría si estos se enamorarían en verdad, pero por ahora, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro. Por fin Yuu encontró a alguien para olvidarse de Chiaki y Kyou ya no volvería a sentirse tan solo, sin contar que tendría un nuevo ayudante, el cual no específicamente le ayudaría en tema de su trabajo.

* * *

Hola~ Soy Yo otra vez, con un One-shot de Sekaiichi, es el primero que hago así que no me cuelguen. Esta –futura- pareja –Yo supongo ¿ok?- Me llama mucho la atención, sin contar que actualmente es casi la obsesión de la persona que más amo.

Este fic te lo dedico mi Ro, te amo mucho~ Y espero que te guste, al igual que a mis fans.


End file.
